


Napping in the Sunshine

by DistracttheGoddess



Series: DWC Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, the commander needs a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistracttheGoddess/pseuds/DistracttheGoddess
Summary: "Napping in the Sunshine" for dadrunkwritingPoor commander just needs a nap.





	Napping in the Sunshine

Cullen smiled contentedly as he stretched. The warmth from the sunlight a comforting blanket against his back. He pulled the pillow close to his face and sighed into it, arms crossed underneath. The heat making his mind languid, his thoughts drifted around aimlessly. When was the last time he’d taken the time to relax in the sunshine like this? Had he ever? He was a very motivated youth. 

He felt the most peaceful he’d felt in years. He must not have fallen into a deep enough slumber to attract the nightmares. He’d have to see about getting an afternoon off more frequently. He snorted into his pillow at the thought. He could scarcely believe that he had gotten this one. A fluke in the training schedules and with the Inquisitor in the Hinterlands, he didn’t have any pressing meetings.

Cullen honestly thought that Josephine had orchestrated the entire day for him. She’d been commenting on the amount of extra work he’d taken on and expressed concern, frequently, that he’s overtaxing himself. Normally he’d be peeved about her meddling, but basking in this embracing heat, he couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed.

He couldn’t be bothered to be anything except content. Lazily, he rolled over and ran a hand through his sleep-rumpled hair. The ceiling, which had been a point of contrition for the head stonemason they’d hired from Orzammar. Cullen thought it was more a pride issue for the dwarf rather than a concern for his well-being.

Stretching in the light, he had never been happier he hadn’t fixed the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments, or hit me up on tumblr: @distractthegoddess I love to hear from you guys! :*


End file.
